


Peter is a cranky little boy

by kianisabitch



Series: Lonely Dad Clint, Age Regressing Peter and Helicopter Parent Tony [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Age Regression/De-Aging, Brat Peter Parker, Diapers, Little Peter, Non-Sexual Age Play, Parent Clint Barton, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Punishment, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Temper Tantrums, clint barton has dad skills, clint barton is a soft dad, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianisabitch/pseuds/kianisabitch
Summary: “I fucking hate you, you’re not my fucking dad… you’re not even Mr. Stark you piece of shit” The boy screamed, and that was the moment Clint was truly and completely done.In one fluid movement the man settled himself on Peter’s bed, pulling the boy onto his lap and pulling down his pants and underwear. “That’s enough kid. You’re right, I’m not your dad. But I am a dad, and a dad who knows that naughty little boys need to be spanked and have corner time until they calm down and respect their elders. Now you will get four swats, one for each no-no word you said. Then your bright red but is getting changed into your pretty pull-up, don’t think I forgot about your little accident last night and your sore but is getting 15 minutes of corner time in your pull-up only. You can stand there in your diaper and think about how babyish your behavior was. Big boy’s don’t behave this way Peter and because you are clearly acting like a little boy, I will punish you like one ”ORPeter throws a temper tantrum and Clint is having none of it.





	Peter is a cranky little boy

If there was one thing Clint Barton was, that was consistent. He treated  **all** his kids the same. Rules were rules and Peter was going to follow them regardless of how embarrassed he was at having night time accidents.

 

Clint wasn’t trying to humiliate the boy when he cornered him the next night, but it didn’t stop the tantrum that the boy tried to throw. Stark, that bastard, had gone out to dinner with Rhodes that night, leaving Peter home alone. He had murmured something about trusting Peter btu wanting Clint to keep his eyes out for trouble, before he had rushed out the door already late to his 8:30 o'clock dinner.

 

Peter had interpreted Stark's instructions as a free for all with Clint there to make sure he didn’t blow up the house. Clint had interpreted it as him being in charge. So the minute Peter had tried to slink off to his room with a plate of Pizza and an R rated movie disk under his arm, Clint had swooped in. He had hastily followed the boy to his room, sticking his foot in the door and hissing in pain as Peter tried to slam it shut regardless. 

 

“Hey kid,” Clint was now in the room and took the plate of pizza from the boy’s hands. “It’s like 8:45 and bedtime for little boys.” Peter glared at the man, but Clint ignored him and continued talking. “Is strictly 10 o’clock. However, if you’re a good boy and get ready for bed now I’ll let you pick out a movie and I’ll let bedtime slide if get into your pjs now.”

 

“I’m 15, I can do whatever I fucking want birdbrain” Peter’s voice was petulant and he stomped his foot like an angry toddler. However Clint was ready for the tantrum the second the swear word left the boy’s mouth. He knew that Peter was just tired, last night having completely drained him, but little boy’s did not curse and his dad side was screaming at him to take the situation into control. 

 

Peter went to stomp his foot again, but Clint was having none of it. The man stepped forward grabbing Peter’s wrist and pulling him close to his chest. Using the clamest, yet scariest voice he could muster the man said. “Now that’s enough of that young man. I think somebody is very cranky and should go right to bed before he is punished for being a naughty little boy.”

 

Peter squirmed in his grasp, trying to get away by stomping on Clint’s toes. The man tried to let the boy wear himself out and calm down, usually little kids would realize they were making things worse and calm down.

 

But Peter clearly did not have the logic of an actual toddler, though his childish tantrum would fool anyone, and did not calm down. In fact he made at worse as time went by stomping more violently. “I fucking hate you, you’re not my fucking dad… you’re not even Mr. Stark you piece of shit” The boy screamed, and that was the moment Clint was truly and completely done. 

 

In one fluid movement the man settled himself on Peter’s bed, pulling the boy onto his lap and pulling down his pants and underwear. “That’s enough kid. You’re right, I’m not your dad. But I am  **a dad** , and a dad who knows that naughty little boy’s needed to be spanked and have corner time until they calm down and respect their elders. Now you will get four swats, one for each no-no word you said. Then your bright red but is getting changed into your pretty pull-up, don’t think I forgot about your little accident last night and your sore but is getting 15 minutes of corner time in your pull-up only. You can stand there in your diaper and think about how babyish your behavior was. Big boy’s don’t behave this way Peter and because you are clearly acting like a little boy, I will punish you like one ”

 

Finished speaking Clint’s large, calloused hand came down and smacked down on Peter’s but. The sound echoed through the room, along with Peter’s small yelp and the boy’s but tinted ever so slightly pink. Apparently the man had not spanked hard enough. He wasn’t trying to hurt the boy, that would be cruel and Clint was not a child abuser, only get the point across the tantrums and swear words were not tolerated. 

 

The next three spansk were significantly harder and by the last one, Peter was writhing in his lap and full out crying. Wanting to comfort the boy and show that the hard part of the punishment was now over, Clint helped the boy stand.

 

His boxers and pants sat bunched childishly around his knees, but Clint did not move to remove them (the humiliation was part of the punishment). Instead the man ruffled Peter’s hair once, so the boy knew he wasn’t too mad, and grabbed the boy’s hand. He knew no one else was on the floor, but he did not inform Peter off this fact as he lead the boy to his room and then into the ensuite bathroom (underwear and pants bunched around his knees and red ass on display).

 

“I want you to try to go potty like a big boy.” Clint soothingly said as he pushed the boy to sit down on the toilet. 

 

If Peter hadn’t just been spanked, he knew the kid would complain about being able to pee standing up like a normal man or how embarrassing it was for Clint to hold his hand and ruffle his hair encouragingly as he pissed. 

 

But he knew Peter was not looking for a fight so he sat on the toilet seat quietly and compliantly. His face was bright red and for a few seconds, Clint thought the boy wouldn’t be able to go while being watched. But after the few seconds, a small stream of pee hit the toilet bowl and Peter’s face became even more red. Not wanting the boy to be too mortified, Clint automatically praised him as he helped Peter wipe and flush the toilet. “Now that’s a good boy, going pee pee in the big kid potty.  Now let’s wash those hands and brush your pearly whites and get ready for bed.”

 

Clint now helped the boy step out of the pants and underwear, so he could walk more freely (though still naked) to the sink. The man helped him brush his teeth and hands quickly, making sure the water was the perfect temperature, and then led the naked boy back out into the room.

 

“Let’s get you into that pull-up now” Peter’s face wa still bright red, but he complied as Clint helped the boy step into the disney princess pull-ups. They were small against his flat hips, but Clint secretly liked it that way. He loved seeing Peter so small, delicate and feminine. It reminded him of his daughter. 

 

Peter’s eyes were drooping and Clint decided to take it easy on the boy.  “I was going to have you do 15 minutes for your age of corner time, but since you were such a good boy and used the potty and were quiet and didn’t complain. We can do 5 minutes of corner time.” Clint led the small boy to the corner of the room, positioning him to be facing the wall. “I’m going to set a timer for 5 minutes and I want you to stand still and think about why you’re being punished.” Clint tapped the back of the pull-up once, kneading the puffy fabric with his fingers. “Only little boys need to stand in the corner in little girl diapers when they’re punished.”

 

“Not. Diapers. They’re pull-ups” Peter whined miserably. But Clint was having none of it and yanked the diaper down to the boy’s knees, smacking his but three consecutive hard times.

 

“Now you can stand with your  **diaper** all bunched up around your knees like a bad boy with your little red but on display to the world for an extra five minutes.” The man smacked Peter’s red ass one more time and then pulled out his phone to set the timer.  “I’ll be back in ten minutes, don’t you dare move from that corner little boy.” 

 

And with that the man actually did leave the room, wanting to give Peter time to cool off and think. He wasn’t malicious and wanted the boy to have time to learn and grow while taking accouantilby for his actions.

 

When the timer went off Clint slowly made his way back to the room, wanting Peter to think for just a little extra time. 

 

When he entered the room Peter was standing in the exact same place, his diaper still punched around his knees and his red ass still on display. 

 

“Peter you may come out of the corner now, but do you have something to say to me.” 

 

His eyes were bright red and teary when he turned around and his fingers nervously tapped the side of his leg. “I’m really sorry Mr. Braton. I’m really tired and I uhhh… was wondering if I could sleep in here with you tonight, I um… I’m scared I’m going to have a nightmare again or have another accident or just be all alone.” Peter tipped his head down, “I hate being alone.”

 

“Oh Peter,” Clint’s voice was soft as he helped the boy pull up his diaper and then gave him a half hug. “Of course you can sleep in here. I know you don’t know me very well, but I care a lot about you even in this small amount of time I’ve gotten to know you.  I’m also feeling a little tired kiddo, so maybe the two of us can just snuggle and have an early night. ”

 

“I think I would like that.” Peter smiled shyly, letting Clint pull one of his own shirts over his head. 

 

When they were snuggled around the blankets, Peter’s head resting on Clint’s chest, Peter asked the man the question that had been on his mind for the past 24 hours. “Is it bad if I like this, the pull-ups and the babying and stuff.” He seemed nervous and his voice was so small  and quiet you could barely hear it. 

 

“No sweetheart, it’s not weird. I don’t know much about you, but something tells me you didn’t have a great childhood and that you lost a lot of important parent figures in your life. If this,” he patted Peter’s padded but. “Makes you feel comfortable or safe, just let it happen. I miss my kids so much, but maybe this was meant to be. I can help by being your stand in dad and you can be my stand in kid.”

 

Clint could feel Peter nodding against his chest, before the small voice spoke again. “I know we can’t do it all the time, but can you help me get ready for beds some nights. The uh, the pull-ups… they make me feel safe.” 

 

The man smiled, “That’s fine with me kid, whatever makes you comfortable.”

 

Peter was quite for nearly ten minutes and Clint thought he fell asleep, but the boy quietly said one more thing. “Can we uh not tell Mr. Stark about this thought. I need to be strong for him and not some stupid baby. He’s kinda like my dad too, but in a different way.”

 

Clint frowned at the self deprecation, but quickly agreed (knowing the boy would not sleep until he heard that Clint would not tell the man).

 

Part of Clint knew that Stark would never judge Peter. He clearly loved and cared about that boy more than anyone else in this world. But he liked the idea of having something special just between him and Peter. So he would keep his mouth shut and try to provide as much love and guidance as he possibly could to this sweet, amazing boy currently cuddled up to his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting super into this series, Little Peter is my new favorite thing ever !! I take requests for this series so comment if there's something you would like to see !!
> 
> Also if f you like this fic and other age play fics and art, please please please check out the Marvel Age Play Big Bang I am running over on tumblr.
> 
> The link is: https://marvelageplaybigbang.tumblr.com/
> 
> I've been working really hard on this project and I can't run it if no one participates, so if you want more age play marvel greatness- please participate and help expand our community of awesomeness!!


End file.
